Tree hill meet Port Charles
by percabethforeverandalways0818
Summary: What if Jasam moved to Tree Hill with their daughter Lila when she was 4 and Carly followed. The kids of the core 5 on One Tree Hill and the daughter of Jason and Sam from Port Charles. Everyday high school drama is the least of their problems when a person from the past shows up and shakes it all up.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would try this crossover. By the way Jason is Lila's biological dad in this. The kids are all the same age unless I say otherwise. There is a poll at the bottom. I don't own the shows characters. I did make up ones you don't recognize. Read and Review.**

**Lila's POV**

I walk into Brooke's house. "Hey Lila. Can you go get Davis up?" she asks. I nod smiling. Jude gives me a small smile. I go upstairs to Davis' room. I find his 17 year old self sleeping. "Davis, get up." I say shaking him vigorously. "Mom, just give me five more minutes. It is too early to get up." he mumbles. I can't help to laugh. We both aren't morning people. "If you think I'm your mom you need to get your hearing checked. C'mon sleeping beauty. Time to drag yourself out of your beauty sleep." I joke. He picks his head up. "Lila?" he asks sleepily. "Yes, someone give this blonde boy a million dollars. C'mon sleeping beauty. Get up. The basketball team needs their star player." I say. "Then, why don't you play for them?" he asks. "Because that is the boys team. I play on the girls. The only team I would play on with you boys is football." I say. "Well fill in for me." he says flopping over. "I'll fill in for you eating your bacon." I say smiling. He pops up. "You never said anything about bacon, Lila. How could you keep such valuable information to yourself?" he asks, his face plastered with a sleepy grin. I go downstairs. "He's up." I say with a triumphant grin on my face. Brooke smiles and I sit next to Jude. "What's up Baker boy?" I ask. "Nothing. What about you Lila?" he asks. "Nothing much. How are you not doing anything? You are always working on some equation." I say. "Then, you show me how to fix it. Then, all my homework is done." he says grinning. Davis runs in. "I heard we have bacon." he says smiling. "Did you brush your hair Davis?" Brooke asks giving him a plate of bacon and pancakes. Davis nods. "This is just how naturally mess my hair is." he says. He runs his fingers through it. It pops back into it's usually messy state. Davis sits next to me at the island. "So, I'm going to be late. I have to study with Josslyn." Jude says, eating a piece of pancake.

You should probably know that Jude and Josslyn like each other, but they think the other doesn't. It is so easy to see. I'm sounding too much like one of those girly- girls, who only care about setting people up. "Okay, well dinner is at 6 if she wants to come." Brooke says. "I'll be there, if that is okay Aunt Brooke." One of my other best friends, Sawyer Brooke Scott, says coming in from the back door. "Of course, so that is Sawyer, Davis, Jude, Josslyn, Lila, Jamie, Logan, and then all of the adults." Brooke says counting on her fingers. Her husband, Julian, comes in with their two year old, Ciara, in his arms. "Mommy!" Ciara says. Brooke takes her. "Hey baby." she says. She exits with Ciara and Julian leaving us 4 alone. "We always end up here every Friday." Sawyer says, plopping down. "It has been that way since Lila moved down here." Davis points out. It is true. I moved down here at the age of 4 with my parents. I met Jude, Sawyer, Davis, Lydia, and Jamie. Then, my god sister Josslyn moved down here to Tree Hill with her mom. We are the inseparable 7. Everyone in the group has a best friend in the world in our group, but we are all still best friends. Sawyer, Jude, and Lydia are best friends, Jamie and Josslyn are best friends, and Davis and I are best friends. "Well, we better go before Jamie makes it to school _before_ us!" Sawyer says smiling. We all head out of Brooke's house.

"What's up guys?" Josslyn says running off of her front porch. "The sky." I say smiling. "Some people." Lydia says as she and Jamie join us on our walk to high school. We all laugh because Lydia is always making jokes about how short she is compared to the rest of us. "So Davis, ready for the game tonight?" Jamie asks. I smile. These boys love talking about basketball. "I think I can beat all of those boys." Davis says beaming. "Well I think I can beat you, Sleeping Beauty." I say grinning triumphantly, remembering all the games we've had. I've won them all. "In your dreams." He says, his bright blue eyes piercing through me. "Then, I must dream all the time." I say. "And we must see her dreams." Sawyer says. "Haha, funny." Davis says smiling. "You know I like to make jokes." Sawyer says smiling. "No argument there." Josslyn says. "Agreed." Jude says. "She makes jokes 24/7." Jamie says. "Even in her sleep she is cracking meaningless jokes." Lydia pipes up. "I don't crack jokes _all_ the time." Sawyer says. "Yes, you do." we all say. This sets off a chain of laughter. Even Sawyer is laughing. We reach the steps of the school. "Well, see all of you guys at lunch." Jude says. He walks up the stairs. "I've got to go... to the library." Josslyn says, watching Jude go in the school. "Well, see you later." Lydia says. I smile. Josslyn runs up the stairs. We all know she is going to go wherever Jude goes. "Well, I have to go make up my math test. I'll see you later." Sawyer says. She is really bad at math. "Good luck!" I say. She smiles and runs up the stairs. "I'm hungry. Later." Jamie says. "Bye." Davis says. When he is gone Davis and I get to talk. "So, Sleeping Beauty, what has been going on?" I ask him as we walk up the stairs. "Nothing much. I'm just annoyed with Nina." he says. Everyone that walks passed us slaps his shoulder, and then the girls are all staring at Davis. "Seems like everyone wants to be your friend." I say. "Not if we lose that state championship." Davis says. "Well you'll still have me." I say. He smiles. "Well I'll need you if we lose." "You won't lose. Rumble, you haven't lost a championship game yet." I say. "We haven't been in a championship game yet! Why do you have so many nicknames for me?" he asks. "Because you came up with my nickname first." I say. "Well you have to hand it to me, wise one is clever for a 5 year old." he says. That is when the trouble started.

**So who do you want to see together? Review your answer. If you have any advice please put it in your review. I'd love to hear from you. Your insight helps me write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Davis and Lila aren't dating by the way. Thank you if you actually are reading this. Most people just skip over it. Tell me what you think about the story. R&R.**

Troubles name is Nina Drews. She is the popular girl who is always breaking boys hearts for the fun of it. "Hey Davis. So do you want to go to that new French restaurant on Saturday?" she asks, batting her mascara covered eyelashes. "Sorry, I have plans with my friends." he says politely. He is always too polite with these girls. He should let me talk to her. She is not going to break my best friends heart. A boy runs up to Davis. I have no clue who he is. "Hey Kevin. What is the problem?" Davis asks the boy. The boy, Kevin, says "Coach says the game is canceled. There is supposed to be a bad snow storm." I shake my head. Davis should understand. For some reason he can keep track of everyones name and one thing that sets them apart from everyone else. "Okay, but I don't see why a little snow storm should stop us." he says. Kevin runs off. "Bye Nina." I say smugly. She huffs off. "Bye Davis." she calls over her, and her cronies, shoulders as she flounces away. I roll my eyes. Davis follows me as I walk towards our lockers. "So we would have 3 hours before dinner. Do you want to go to our old hide out from before Joss moved near us. It is still behind her old house in the mountains of Tree Hill, I think." Davis says. I open my locker and see all of the pictures I have of all 7 of us. "Sure." I say. He opens his locker. A note flys out. I know what it says because I wrote it. I write him notes so he doesn't forget anything. "English paper is due." he reads. I smile thinking of what he is going to say. "Oh crap. Lila I think I left it in your room when we were working on our science project. I finished it and everything." he says. I pull a 4 page paper out of my binder that came out of my bag. "This paper?" I ask handing it to him. He hugs me. When he releases he says "How would I survive without you?" I smile. "Well I got you through these last 3 years of high school. I have no clue how you even made it that far, no offense." I say. "Oh, offense Wise one. Much offense. But I have no argument." he says. I slam my locker. Drama, here I come.

Drama class is my first period. I love to sing, but I don't sing in front of people. I've been told I am a believable actress, but I don't think I am. Right now they are posting up a sign up sheet for the talent show and if you are in Drama you have to do something. It could be a play, weird talent, stuff like that. I'm an outgoing person, but not as outgoing as Sawyer. Anyway, Nina and her cronies have made everyone else cop out so they can win for the last 3 years. This year drama participants are required to do it. Unless you are sick. You can do it in groups or solo. It is in 2 weeks. I'm listening to the teacher telling us the role we will be playing in the big play for this year. Davis is playing Romeo. Ms. Davrey says "We had two candidates voted on by this class. Our candidates were Nina Drews and Lila Morgan." Everyone knew Nina was a candidate, but I didn't know I was one. She just wants to be Juliet to be the center of attention. "So our Juliet will be...Lila Morgan." the teacher says. My eyes grow large. Davis is next to me and he whispers "I knew you would get it." "WHAT?!" Nina yells. Davis rolls his eyes. "She was terrible! That part was supposed to be MINE! How could she get it?" she screams. "The people have spoken." Ms. Davrey replies. "That ugly rat doesn't deserve the part! I was a thousand times better!" she screams. I feel myself tense. I look at Davis and he is about to explode. I try to grab his arm before he stands up, but he moved too quick. "Nina, Lila got the part because she was better than you. We all thought so. You should talk about anyone like that, especially not my best friend. So why don't you and your so called friends just leave now?" he says angrily. "No need to get mad Davis. She is just a girl. You'll move from Trashy to me. It only makes sense." Nina says and then she pushes her hair over her shoulder. I stand up next to Davis and give Nina my famous _I will kill you_ stares. She backs down just a bit. Ms. Davrey talks to Nina outside. I pull Davis to the corner. "Calm down. She's a Britch." I say. Davis smiles a little. "Why is she such a jerk?" he asks. "I don't know, but it looked like you were about to kill her. I can't have my best friend get thrown in jail." I say. "Well she shouldn't talk about you like that. We can have issues if she wants to have issues." Davis says. "Look, just calm down. Breathe in... and out." I say. Davis and I breathe in and out. "Okay now we need to look over our script. This play is happening in 3 months and we have a load to remember Sleeping Beauty." I say. We sit back down in our spot and start to go over the script. We must have gotten really into it because we didn't notice that Nina came back in until the bell rings. I grab my script. "We should go before Snob comes back." I tell Davis. He nods in agreement. We rush out of the room to our second period, also known as English.

**PLEASE R&R if you like this story. I need to know if I should keep going. Even if one person reviews. Only one and I keep going.**

"


	3. AN IMPORTANT

**Guys, I need help with this story. Very VERY badly. If you have any ideas at all, I will try to use them. I'm stuck. If I don't get any help I might have to take this story down, and I REALLY don't want to do that. My writing flow isn't in tip top shape because my life is all screwed up right now. I just need your help. Any idea will help you get an update faster!**


End file.
